


Too Close, Too Far.

by get_molotoved_you_assbutt



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Gen, Minor spoilers for 2x49, Spoilers for 2x26, Whole lot of Angst, Widomauk (just a hint)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_molotoved_you_assbutt/pseuds/get_molotoved_you_assbutt
Summary: Caleb and Molly have a moment.





	Too Close, Too Far.

Caleb looked over at Molly. The tiefling appeared to be content, staring up into the endless inky expanse of the night sky, peppered with stars. He seemed to be basking in the pale, ethereal light of the moon, turning his face up to stare and then closing his eyes, his mouth stretched wide in a radiant smile.

He looked happy, so peaceful and free, so very unlike Caleb.

He wasn’t free, he could never be free, always running and cowering in the shadows. And peace? He hadn’t known peace since Bren, could barely remember what it felt like to live without the screaming, always there, always bubbling at the surface of his subconscious, ready to drag him into the mire of his own memories at a moments notice.

“Ya like what you see?” Mollymauk’s teasing drawl brought Caleb back into the present. He felt a heat rise over his face as he realised he must have been staring at Molly for a while. Suddenly, the ground looked so very intriguing and Caleb dipped his head to avoid the piercing look Molly sent his way. 

Being as enthralled with the ground as he was, and with a pounding of blood in his ears, Caleb didn’t notice the tiefling prowling closer until a clawed finger was under his chin, and his gaze had been dragged from the floor to focus on the blood red of Molly’s eyes. A sharp intake of breath made him almost dizzy, the smell that was so distinctly Molly surrounded him and, gods help him, he was enjoying it. Caleb felt himself flush even more at this realisation, the burning on his cheeks spreading across his face and down his neck. He broke his gaze away from the tiefling’s steady gaze as though Molly could stare through his eyes and into his deepest thoughts. Caleb found his eyes roving over the tiefling’s face until they landed on his lips, curved into his signature shit-eating grin. 

A forked tongue peeked out and darted down to wet Molly’s lower lip, Caleb’s eyes tracked the movement with rapt attention and, unconsciously, he began to lick his lips as well. The tiefling noticed and the shit-eating grin he’d been wearing took on an almost predatory element. At the sight, the wizard felt something stir within him and had to swallow around a lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. 

“It’s alright to stare, you know.” Molly’s whisper sent a shiver running through Caleb. The fingers keeping his gaze locked on to Molly were suddenly moving. They began to trail along his jawline and down the side of Caleb’s neck coming to rest curled protectively up into the waves of hair at the back of the wizard’s head. Caleb’s breath caught as Molly lean in closer, the ghost of lips brushing over the shell of his ear and sending chills running down his spine.

“I’m actually quite enjoying your attention.”

Caleb closed his eyes revelling at the moment, the heat of Mollymauk’s body warming him, outside and in. He felt the warmth grow as the tiefling leaned in to press his lips to Caleb’s forehead. The wizard smiled softly and opened his mouth to speak.

And just like that, he was gone. 

Feeling the loss of heat radiating around him Caleb opened his eyes. He was greeted, not by the beautiful lavender face and smug warm smile of Molly, but the enormous inky expanse of sky, glaring coldly down at him.

Caleb stood alone at the side of the road, staring up at the stars. 

A rustle of fabric turned his head and Caleb felt his heart lift, Molly had just moved away for a moment. He was still there, probably wearing a teasing smile, he would let Caleb bask in the warmth of his presence, he would kiss Caleb’s forehead and gently pet his hair and tell him- 

Caleb turned his head to catch a glimpse of the ridiculous coat Molly wore flapping in the breeze and felt his heart shatter.

Tears pricked at his eyes, hot and unwelcome. He took two stumbling steps forward before his legs gave out and he sprawled to his knees before the broken bough. Reaching his hands out to touch the tails of the flamboyant coat, the wind cruelly whipped them from his grasp and left him to fall forward and grasp as the freshly turned earth beneath him.

Caleb wept silently over the grave of Mollymauk Tealeaf.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! This is just a thing that I wrote insted of doing my coursework for school (yay procrastination!). I've been caught up on Critical Role c2 for a few months now but I'm still not quite over Molly so my brain decided that this was a great way to help myself relax! 
> 
> If you have any feedback, good or bad, feel free to leave it in the comments where it will be much appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for taking time to read this, I hope you have a great day!


End file.
